


Three Witches Kick Back

by BroDan



Series: Daffodil Potter and The Charmed Ones [3]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroDan/pseuds/BroDan
Summary: Daffodil and the Book of Shadows still didn't get along. The Zen Master and her daughter, An-Ling were in trouble and incidentally bumped into the Charmed Ones
Relationships: An-Ling & Zen Master, Cole Turner & Leo Wyatt, Harry Potter & Cole Turner, Piper Halliwell & Cole Turner, Piper Halliwell & Prue Halliwell, Prue Halliwell & Cole Turner, Prue Halliwell & Piper Halliwell & Harry Potter
Series: Daffodil Potter and The Charmed Ones [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188296
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Charmed 🔮🔬💜🌌, HARRY POTTER/CHARMED





	1. The Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for SunshineLissie, chipmunkwendy, Shulunda12, TreueHila, Dragonfire_Prime, ThunderClaw03, aliciamarie98, Chains_173, Angelona1997, LexxxLou, Professor_PutPut, kellys_ROR, ReadLikeHermione, Luna5234, Hero_PT, and Cooktokill12 as well as 22 guests for supporting my work.
> 
> Cookies for everyone! 😃🍪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob

**1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA. 9:45 A. M.**

Daffodil was in the attic, trying to make out with the Book of Shadows. "Book, please. I promise I will never misuse use again,"

Daffodil tried to touch it for the 52th time but it still moved away. Daffodil groaned.

"I will got you clean and dustless every day," Daffodil touched it again and this time it did not move away from her. Daffodil's eyes full with relief. 

But the Book of Shadows levitated and hit Daffodil in the head. Then, the Book returned to its stand. Daffodil let out an 'Ouch' and said, "Fine! I don't need you anyway," 

Daffodil left the attic and bumped into Piper. "Oh, Daffodil. Manage to sort things out with the Book yet?" "Unfortunately, no," groaned Daffodil. 

"Well, you should put that thought away, you will have a quiz, a potion one," said Piper. "Do I have to? I mean I had learnt how to do potions," 

Don't get her wrong, she liked potions but with Snape teaching her for six years? It was horrible. 

"Your kind of potions are not the same as ours, so stop talking and be prepared," said Piper and she went in the attic for the Book of Shadows. 

Meanwhile in the basement, Prue was fighting with Cole. Speaking of Cole, he had his shirt off, revealing those hard and strong abs. 

He kicked Prue in the stomach and she bent down. "Don't be tense. Be ready. When you see me expand, you contract." 

Prue looked up. "If I contract, you expand." concluded Cole. They began to fight again. Cole tried to tackle Prue but she was a lot faster. 

She jumped over Cole and kicked his shin which made him fell to the ground. "That was good," said Cole as he flipped her to the ground. "But not good enough," 

"That's not fair," Prue complained. "The Source don't play fair," Prue sighed and said, "Whatever," Cole let out a quiet chuckle and turned around to see Daffodil sitting on the stairs. 

"Oh, Daffodil," said Prue as she saw Daffodil. "What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be upstairs studying for Piper's quiz?" asked Prue. 

"Well, I was kinda hoping to go a couple rounds with the demon first." "I should tell you, Piper takes her witchcraft quizzes very seriously. You better be prepared. What's the subject?" 

"Potion basics." "Eww." mouthed Prue. "Mm." "Well, you got to start somewhere." "I know. It's just a little book learning," Cole came up to them.

"You better go, you don't want to face Piper's wrath," Daffodil chuckled. "I've been worse," She stood up. "By the way, nice abs you got there," 

Cole blushed and Daffodil left cheerfully. Cole turned to Prue. "So where were we?" "Training." said Cole as he drew a sword. "You think the Source is going to challenge me to sword fight?" 

"Hand-to-hand combat if too safe. Sword fighting teaches confidence, intensity." said Cole, tossing Prue another sword. "You need to learn how to fight like a demon, Prue."

He walked over toward Prue. "Training must come before everything. Are you ready?" "I was born ready," Cole swung the sword and Prue ducked. She then drew her sword. 

**Garden, Chinatown, San Francisco, CA. 10 A. M.**

A man, who was wearing a mask, was drawing his sword and sneaked in the bushes nearer to an old man, who was kneeling before a statue.

The man came from behind to attack him. However, a woman jumped in front of him and they started fighting.

The old man stood up as the woman unmasked the man with. "Yen-Lo!" said the woman as she took off her own masks. "This is how you repay my father?"

The old man calmly came over to them. "After all he taught you, everything he gave you." 

"What did he give me An-Ling? I was supposed to replace him, but he passed me over…for you." said Yen-lo abruptly. 

"Yen-Lo, you took everything you've learned from here and used it for your own gain. You brought disgrace upon yourself and our monastery. Now leave us and never return." said the father. 

"You heard my father." said An-Ling angrily. "I'm going to kill him, An-Ling. And then I'm going to kill you. You can't stop me. You're half the student I was."

An-Ling then stabbed Yen-Lo. "You think this is the end? We're just getting started." Yen-Lo jumped into a pool of water and disappeared.

An-Ling brushed her hand over the water but she only touched the water. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob


	2. The Travelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daffodil and Piper went to Chinatown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is short. My apologies. 
> 
> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob

**1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA. 10 A. M.**

Piper was quizzing Daffodil at the kitchen table. Piper was wearing glasses while Daffodil was scared she's going to fail. 

"Okay. After mixing your potions, what's the best method to preserve unused sea slugs for future use: A) Pickle them, B) Sugar them, C) Smoke them, D) Freeze dry them." 

"Uhhhh...A? Pickle them?" said Daffodil unsurely. Daffodil was indeed good at Potions, she expected Wiccan potions was the same as the wizarding one but she's wrong. 

"No, sweetie. D) Freeze dry them is the correct answer." "Sorry," said Daffodil apologetically. "It's alright, at least you tried," said Piper. "Did you study for this test?" 

"Well, I started to last night. I was so tired from all the fixing and renovating. I'm sorry," "It's okay. I know the school of yours is important to you. Why don't you study tonight?" 

"I try, I mean, I will do it," said Daffodil confidently. "Well then, your quiz will be on Saturday. How's that?"said Piper, taking off her glasses. "Great,"

Piper and Daffodil smiled. "Hey, Piper, my friend of mine will come over today, you don't mind, right?"

"Here? Why?" "It's just my friend, Hermione. She wants to study about The Charmed Ones." said Daffodil, slightly irritated. 

"Oh, sure, if it's for educational purposes, what time will she arrive?" said Piper as she stood up and got her umbrella and purse.

"2 in the evening. Where are you going?" said Daffodil. "Chinatown. I need to stock up on some of these herbs."

"Oh, can I go? I need to go to the American Ministry." Piper stared at Daffodil. "We had a magical and wizarding kind of Ministry in America?"

"Of course there are, wizards and witches are all around the world now," "Why do you have to go there?" asked Piper. 

"I Apparated to Britain, twice," "So?" "I got sued for crossing the border without the authority's permission,"

"Well," said Piper slowly. "you can come, I guess," "Thanks, Piper. You're the best," said Daffodil and she hugged her sister, who hugged back awkwardly.

After the awkward hug, they left the Manor and went to Chinatown by Piper's car. 

Meanwhile with Prue and Cole, they were still fighting with swords. Phoebe stopped and clutched her ankle.

"Uh, I think it's twisted." "Stand up." said Cole coldly. "I just need a time out."

"The Source won't give you a time out when you ask. Now get up!" said Cole strictly. "I said that I can't. Jeez, Cole. What's the matter with you?"

"Demons worship strength, power. Nothing else. To beat the Source, you have to channel all of your energy into your strength. Including pain."

Prue got up when Cole reached out to help her. "Let go of me. I can do it." He let go of her carefully while Prue trying not to fall down. "I'm ready." They then resumed fighting.

**Garden, Chinatown, San Francisco, CA. 10:11 A. M.**

An-Ling was talking to her father at the moment. "I need to stay here. Protect you from Yen-Lo." said An-Ling. 

"You cannot protect me from him. Not where he's gone. Only the dragon blade can stop him now. Take this to Master Kwan. He is an old friend. He will understand." said the father, or Zen Master as they called him so. 

He handed her a note. "But what if Yen-Lo finds you first?"

"Then you will become master and you'll know what to do. An-Ling, I did not pass over Yen-Lo because you were my daughter. I did so because you are the superior student. Now hurry, before he comes back. I'll follow you in the shadows. Go."

An-Ling hesitated and left. Suddenly, Yen-Lo's face appeared in a pool of water. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob


	3. A Debt to Settle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daffodil paid her lawsuit and Piper met An-Ling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob

**Herb shop, Chinatown, San Francisco, CA. 10:30 A. M.**

Piper and Daffodil just arrived. They got out of Piper's Jeep Cherokee. "Hey, a quick question, how you will get to the Ministry?"

"Portkey is the easiest way," Daffodil explained all about how Portkey worked. "Aah, another kind of transportation, I presume,"

"Well, I better go," said Daffodil and she left Piper. She didn't know where she was going or the portkey's location, so she tried to use her Wiccan power.

She hoped that, somehow, her whitelighter and premonition powers will lead her right to the portkey. 

After minutes of searching, she finally found it. She caught a glimpse of a man went in an alley suspiciously.

She followed him stealthily, like James Bond, literally. The man looked behind and she orbed accidentally. The man eyed thoughtfully and looked forward.

She orbed back to the alley, looking shocked. She blinked twice and returned to follow the man.

He looked around (Daffodil was hiding behind a trashcan) and touched a rusty, old book. 

He then disappeared in a sound of a crack. Daffodil realized that the book was the Portkey. She touched the book and disappeared. 

**Woolworth Building, New York, NY. 10:20 A. M.**

The first thing she knew she was standing in a building. The building that housed the Magical Congress of the United States of America (MACUSA) was about as imposing as Gringotts bank. 

It was vast and grand, covered in gold, emerald, maroon and black. Swarming with witches and wizards on magical business. It had similar levels of ominous grandeur. 

MACUSA's main hall within the Woolworth Building was several hundred feet tall, filled with light and featuring black and gold accents. 

It contained a clock-like machine above the front staircase. On top of it was a sign: Magical Exposure Threat Level Measurer.

It resembled a barometer, had four faces, and black hands. There were colours for each threat level.

Green included Zero Threat, Low Threat and Moderate Threat; blue meant High Alert; yellow meant Danger; orange meant Severe: Unexplained Activity and the last one; red, for Emergency. 

Daffodil thought it was a smart way on how to detect magic exposure. This was waaaay different than the Ministry of Magic.

There's also a magical portrait of President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America Seraphina Picquery. 

Daffodil also saw busy witches, wizards, and owls bustling about the lobby, and a house-elf shining wands with a wand polishing machine.

Various exposed, black coloured elevators with golden grilles transported the wizards up and down the hundreds of levels.

At the centre of the main room was a monument with four columns featuring Phoenix statues. In the middle was a group of statues commemorating those who died in the Salem Witch Trials. 

Under the monument were four Latin words— ' _Integritas, Unitas, Virtus, Magia'_ which meant ' _Integrity, Unity, Valour, and Magic'._

Around the exterior of the hall were desks and columns topped with statues of the original twelve people.

Judging by the clothes and their postures, they looked like old style wizards and witches. Daffodil went over to the reception that had a long line.

After 10 minutes of waiting, she finally was at the front, which was where the receptionist was sitting. 

"Hi, how may I help you, today?" asked the receptionist in her American accent. "I want to pay my lawsuit," "Ok, I need your name, Miss...."

Should she go with Halliwell or Potter? "Potter, Miss Daffodil James Potter," "Your...nationality?" "British," said Daffodil and she typed down the information. 

"Your birthday?" Daffodil paused for a second there. She was born in 31st July 1980 but she didn't know her Charmed birthday. So, she said.... 

"31st July 1980," "Your offense?" "Apparate over a border," said Daffodil stiffly. "Aah, ok," said the receptionist and gave Daffodil a form and a pen. 

"If you sign this, your lawsuit will all be gone," Daffodil looked into the form. 

_**LAWSUIT** _

_**Date: 18 Oct 2001** _

_**Name: Daffodil James Potter** _

_**Date of birth: 31st July 1980** _

_**Daffodil James Potter,** _

_**I, Samuel Thomas Webster, hereby sue you 34,731.02 Dragots (3,349 Galleons, 8 Sickles, and 17 Knuts) for Apparating to another country, over our border without the MACUSA's permission.** _

_**Your lawsuit will due to this Saturday or you will face a severe punishment.** _

_**Sign by:** _

_**Samuel Thomas Webster** _

_**Sign here:** _

............................................ 

With a quick glance, Daffodil signed her name down below and gave it back to the receptionist. "May you have a good day, Miss Potter," 

Daffodil bowed awkwardly and left. This time there was no Portkey, she had to use the floo. Flooing is...Daffodil's least favourite way to travel. Daffodil went inside and went to the Halliwell Manor. 

**1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA. 1 P. M.**

Daffodil appeared in a green fiery display by the fireplace. She lied on the floor, coughing some dusts and ashes out of her mouth.

Prue and Cole, who were fighting down at the basement, heard the sound and went over to the living room. 

They saw Daffodil and helped her to her feet. "Daffodil, what did you do?" "Something Wizarding," coughed Daffodil.

Prue used her Telekinesis to throw away the dust and dirt from Daffodil's clothes. "Thanks," Daffodil sat on the couch and Cole gave her a glass of water.

But Daffodil's attention was on Cole's abs, those hard abs. It was hypnotising. 

She took the water dreamily and drank it at once. "Where's Piper?" "Buying some herbs," Piper then bursted into the Manor.

"Piper, what's wrong?" asked Prue. "Evil," said Piper as Leo went in the living room then followed by a woman, An-Ling. 

**Herb shop, Chinatown, San Francisco, CA. 10:30 A. M**. 

"See you later," said Piper to Daffodil and she entered the store. Then, she found An-Ling arguing with the man at the counter. 

"Please, just listen to me. You have no idea how important this is to me." said An-Ling. "Come back later." said the man calmly.

"If I could come back later, I would, but I can't. I need it now." "That dagger is a family heirloom. It's not for sale."

"Excuse me. Do you have any wormwood?" asked Piper. He was about to go finding it. "You don't understand. I don't want to buy it. It's all right here in the note."

"I don't read Chinese." "Uh, wormwood." said Piper. He went to find it. 

"You have to help me. My father needs the dragon blade. He said your father would—" "My father is out of town until Tuesday. You'll have to come back then. Excuse me, I have customers." 

"Yes. Hi. Thank you. Hi. I need a sprig of wormwood, preferably small stemmed." said Piper impatiently. An-Ling suddenly jumped up onto the wall and took the dragon blade.

"Hey!" called the man. Piper tried to freeze the scene, but An-Ling didn't freeze and jumped through the window. Piper followed abruptly. 

"Hey!" Piper caused some boxes in the alley to explode in front of An-Ling. "Who are you?" said An-Ling as the Zen Master appeared while Yen-Lo appeared in a puddle.

"An-Ling!" "I have it, father." said An-Ling and Yen-Lo come out of a puddle of water and stabbed the Zen Master. "No!"

"Like I said, we're just getting started." said Yen-lo. "Father!" called An-Ling and Yen-Lo and the Zen Master disappeared into the puddle of water. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob


	4. San Francisco Nine-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Zen Master was kidnapped and Hermione paid a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob

**1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA. 1:10 P. M.**

An-Ling was talking to Piper, Prue, Daffodil, Cole and Leo in the living room. There were four teacups on the coffee table.

"Yen-Lo was a powerful disciple, but he used my father's teachings for evil. That's why my father passed him over for master. And because he did, Yen-Lo swore vengeance on him." 

"But didn't you say you stabbed Yen-Lo when he first attacked?" said Leo. "Yes, but he used his knowledge of the teachings to escape before he died.

"Escape where?" asked Piper. "To a place where souls pass on their way to reincarnation. It's a mystical region between life and death." Piper looked at everybody else for help.

"Limbo." said Leo and Cole together. "Yen-Lo somehow figured out a way to hide out there." "But if you stabbed him—"

"Metaphysical and magical laws are amplified in limbo. As long as he stays there his wound will never advance. He can literally cheat death forever." 

"That's why I took the dragon blade. It has the power to trap human souls." said An-Ling as Piper picked up the dragon blade. "Now it's the only way to save my father." 

"You think he's still alive?" said Prue. "Yen-Lo just doesn't want to kill my father. He wants to punish him. Holding him in limbo does that. It keeps his soul from being reborn." 

Piper put the dragon blade down and questioned, "Do you know how to, uh, get to this limbo?" "No, I never mastered that skill." said An-Ling sadly. 

"Well, then we'll have to figure out our own way." said Piper. "I can't let you do that. I know you're powerful witches, but I can't put you in danger. Yen-Lo will be coming for me next."

"We're not just powerful witches, we're the Charmed Ones, we help people, we save innocents, just like you and your father," said Daffodil. 

"Besides, you should be here where it's safe." said Piper as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "No place is safe from Yen-Lo. He can use any surface of water as a portal." 

"Maybe, but he can only stay in our world for short periods. Otherwise, his wound will ultimately kill him." said Leo. 

"Okay. We've got a water loving demon, so Prue can you take Daffodil to the water main. It takes two to turn off that rusty valve." 

"Water main. Right." said Prue as she took Daffodil's hand and go to the water main.

"Okay, Book of Shadows. There's got to be another way to get into limbo." Leo got up and he and Piper head for the attic. 

**Limbo, Somewhere between life and death, Unknown. 1:21 P. M.**

Yen-Lo was standing in front of the Zen Master who was tied to a dead tree. 

"It's amazing how our wounds stop bleeding down here, isn't it?" said Yen-Lo as he pressed the Zen Master's wound. "See! It doesn't even hurt." 

"This place was not meant for us to stay, Yen-Lo." said the Zen Master. 

"Tell me about it. I always thought the entrance to reincarnation to be a nice river or even pearly gates. The last thing I expected to see was a big, sucking hole." 

"It's never too late for redemption. If you enter that vortex, you'll cleanse your soul. Start life fresh." reasoned the Zen Master. 

"Yeah, as a tapeworm or maybe even a dung beetle. I know how karma works. Besides, I've worked too hard in this life to give it all up now." "You're evil, Yen-Lo. You have nothing in this life."

"I have you! Which means now your student reject has a purpose. I figure why stop with just one Zen Master when I can rid the world of two or twenty or a hundred. All their wisdom and magic lost forever in Limbo. Now that's…evil."

He let out an evil chuckle. "And have I not taught you that you can never escape your karma. No one can." said the Zen Master.

"But then again, nobody's ever escaped from Limbo before, have they?" "How did you do it? I see no water as a portal to return to Earth."

"I was worried about that at first. But then I remembered that every cloud has a nice wet, watery lining." 

He suddenly jumped in the air and floated. "Well, I'm off to find your daughter and kill her. Wish me luck." said Yen-Lo and he levitated out.

**1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA. 1:45 P. M.**

Daffodil and Prue were trying to shut off the water main. "You know, this Manor is wholesome," said Daffodil. "Tell me about it," said Prue, smiling. 

"Hey, Prue. What did Piper meant by this place is safe?" said Daffodil curiously. "Is there any wards around here?" "We don't have wards," 

Daffodil nodded slowly. "Instead, we have the Nexus, Nexus is below the Manor, it was neutral, so it can be swayed either good or evil," 

Daffodil looked below and saw a crack. "Has it been released before?" Prue paused for a moment then said, "I don't know, but Woogyman had," 

"Woogyman, don't you mean boogeyman?" "No, that's what Phoebe called the demon," said Prue. "Years ago, our grandmother, Penny, banished a demon, named the Shadow, or The Woogyman, into the Nexus, which made it stronger a couple of years ago," 

"Oh, what or who caused it to release?" "An earthquake happened, which made it to escape. He first possessed a gas man who lured Phoebe to the basement. He pretended to be hurt, needing her help."

"Phoebe was deathly afraid of the basement after she saw the Shadow years ago. She told me she saw something black when she went to the basement, but I assured her that she was dreaming," 

Prue explained all about how they found the Nexus, how they banished the Woogyman once more while Daffodil listened sharply.

"—We found out that a pentagram is surrounding the Manor—We kicked ass—We casts spells and we banished it,"

Daffodil couldn't help but looked at her big sister in awe. Then, they heard the doorbell rang. "I got it," said Daffodil and she went to answer the door.

She opened it and saw Hermione. "Hermione!" squealed Daffodil and they hugged each other. 

"How are you? Is Ron doing fine?" "Yes and yes," said Hermione, looking excited. "When do I meet the Charmed Ones? I mean the other two," 

"Oh, uhhh, Hermione, we have a demon problem, I think you have to—" "Maybe I can help," said Hermione eagerly.

"No, Hermione. You don't understand—" "Please, Daffodil." Hermione put the puppy eyes on her face.

"Stop it," but she hadn't move. "I said stop it," she hadn't move. "Ughh, fine," 

Hermione was proud of herself and Daffodil rolled her eyes. She went in the Manor went to the living room. "How extraordinary," said Hermione. 

"If you want to get some information about the Manor and the Charmed Ones, Prue will explain it to you," said Daffodil and she called Prue to come over the living room. 

She did and she saw Hermione. "I guess this is your friend," said Prue as she shook her hand. "Hermione, this is Prue Halliwell, my big half-sister, and Prue, this is Hermione Granger, one of my best friend," 

"Nice to meet you," said Prue. "Nice to meet you too," said Hermione. "I heard that you guys have a demon problem," Prue looked at Daffodil. 

"What?" sais Daffodil, trying to sound innocent. "Hermione, my dear. I think you can't help with this problem, uhh, but I can show you around the Manor," 

"Great," Then, Prue looked at Daffodil, pointing at herself, then at Daffodil, then motioned talking with her hands and she left with Hermione. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone tell me what's the difference between the Nexus and the Woogyman (the Shadow)?
> 
> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob


	5. The Story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prue learnt about Daffodil's life story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob

**1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA. 2:28 P. M.**

"Here's the potions cabinet...and here this is where we put our ingredients..." Prue was explaining to Hermione about the kitchen, I mean, not exactly the kitchen but you knew what I meant. 

"Are Wiccan witches making the same kind of potions as the Wizarding one?" asked Hermione eagerly. "I don't know, maybe not, we usually do the vanquishing potions," 

"Hmm, we do Liquid Luck, Draught of Living Dead, Shrinking Potions and many more," 

"That's interesting, we use spells to do stuff, like gaining luck, vanquish demons, switching powers and some other useful spells," said Prue. 

"Can I see your spell book?" asked Hermione. "It called the Book of Shadows and you can't. We were finding a way to go into the Limbo," 

"Limbo...it's a place where people got reincarnated, right?" Prue nodded. "So, why do you want to go there anyway?" 

"You know, kicking demon's butt," said Prue. "Maybe I can even help you, I'll try to search some information," Prue nodded but when Hermione was about to leave, Prue stopped her and asked a question. 

"Hey, I just want to ask a question, how are you holding up with this Wicca stuff?" "Well, I had to be supportive toward Daffodil, right?" said Hermione. 

"She's just gone through many things in her life," "For examples?" "Killing a Dark Wizard, saving her friends, yeah, stuff like that." said Hermione. 

"When she was a baby, Voldermort, a Dark Wizard, tried to kill Daffodil," Prue stared at Hermione. "That's horrible," 

"Her parents, I mean, her adoptive one, were killed when they tried to protect her," said Hermione gloomily. 

"She's glad Voldermort's dead and she finally had a normal life until this and I gotta be honest, she's angry about it. I can tell," Prue looked at Hermione, then at the kitchen door, thinking about Daffodil. 

Speaking of which, Daffodil had the Resurrection Stone in her hand, while sitting on the couch in the living room. She was hoping her parents would visited her. 

She wanted them to tell her that she was adopted. She wanted her parents to say it from their own mouths. She just wanted to hear the truth. 

Was that so hard to say? Cole then shimmered in. Daffodil was startled and managed to calm down. "What are you doing?" asked Cole. 

"Waiting," "For what?" "For my parents to pay a visit," said Daffodil as she looked up. "Your biological one?" "No, adoptive one," said Daffodil grudgingly. 

Judging by the look on her face, she was disturbed. "Hey, Daffodil. Do you want to do some training? Maybe it'll keep your mind off them," Cole offered as he held Daffodil's hand. 

But she rejected politely, she told him she needed to be alone for the moment. Cole sighed and shimmered out. 

Meanwhile at the attic. It's raining outside and water was leaking in through the window. Piper and Leo were looking in the Book of Shadows.

An-Ling was sitting down, looking in a bowl of water. "There is actually nothing in here on how to reach Limbo." said Piper as Leo went over to An-Ling.

"Should you have that water up here? I mean what if Yen-Lo uses that as a portal." "It's okay. The surface is too small for him to enter."

"So, what are you doing?" asked Piper as she went over to them. 

"My father could use water as a looking glass into other worlds. Once when I was young, he reached into a bowl of water and picked me a plum from the Garden of Eden." 

"Can you see your father now?" asked Leo. "No. I only see water." said An-Ling and she put the bowl down. "I wish he were here. He'd know what to do." 

"I better go check with the Elders. Maybe they can help us reach Limbo." said Leo and he orbed out. 

"Sometimes I think Yen-Lo was right. My father made the wrong choice. Yen-Lo was always the better student."

"Oh, I doubt that." said Piper, sitting down in front of An-Ling. "You beat him in battle." 

"But I didn't kill him. I made him stronger. Strong enough to remove my father's magic and wisdom from the world. I don't feel worthy of following in his footsteps." 

"I understand. I recently lost my baby sister who was…pretty good at just about everything she did. Very tough shoes to fill." "Where did you find the strength" 

"I haven't yet, but I'll let you know when I do." said Piper as she looked at the window. "Come on. With all this rain, we have to protect the house from Yen-Lo."

They leave the attic and Yen-Lo suddenly appeared from puddle of water leaked in from one of the windows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob


	6. Charmed Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yen-Lo kidnapped Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob

**1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA. 2:56 P. M.**

Yen-Lo was coming down the stairs. He paused and hid as Daffodil went over to the foyer. Hermione and Prue were talking when Daffodil bumped into them. 

"Sorry," said Daffodil. "Daffodil, thank you for inviting me to come over, I will go back to the Burrow to do some research," said Hermione.

"Oh, sure. Say hi to the Weasleys for me," Hermione nodded and left the Manor. "So, what did you want to talk about?" said Daffodil.

"About you," Prue and Daffodil went in the living room as Yen-Lo came out from his hiding place. 

"Daffodil, I know about your life, your parents," Prue began, sitting on the couch. Daffodil's face darkened.

"Do you know the feeling when you were being abandoned, wh-when you felt really alone?" 

"Sometimes," sighed Prue. "Daffodil, you have to know that we will always be beside you, we will never abandon you," "Never?"

"Ever," Prue and Daffodil then hugged each other. "Not to ruin this moment but this is awkward," said Daffodil after 30 seconds of hugging.

"Agreed," said Prue and they let go of each other. "Piper, look out!" Prue and Daffodil looked behind them.

It sounded from the kitchen. "That was An-Ling," "Let's go," They got up and went over to the kitchen. 

Meanwhile, Yen-Lo was attacking Piper and An-Ling. He kicked Piper on the table, breaking it. She screamed as Prue and Daffodil entered. 

An-Ling took out the Dragon blade. "The dragon blade?" said Yen-Lo shockingly. He then attacked and cut An-Ling.

"Prue, stop him!" said Piper. Yen-Lo cut An-Ling and she dropped the dragon blade.

Prue threw Yen-Lo to the wall. He slid down and tried to escape into the dishwater. 

"Oh, no you don't!" shrieked Piper as she blew up the dishwater. Daffodil, who was the only one who didn't do anything yet, shot her orbs using her eyes. 

It didn't hit Yen-Lo. Prue used her martial skills to defeat Yen-Lo and alas, she failed. Daffodil took out her wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" 

There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light shot out of Daffodil's wand. Yen-Lo avoided it just in time. "Stupefy!" He avoided it as well. 

"Diffindo!" A pink light shot out of the wand and it finally hit Yen-Lo. He was moaning in agony; he was bleeding.

Yen-Lo then jumped through the window. Daffodil ran outside. "Daffodil, wait!" said Prue and she followed her.

"Leo!" called Piper and Leo orbed in. "An-Ling's hurt." Leo then put his hands above An-Ling's injury and healed it successfully. "Easy." 

**Roadside, San Francisco, CA. 3:25 P. M.**

Prue and Daffodil, meanwhile, were chasing Yen-Lo. Daffodil pointed her wand at Yen-Lo. "Petrificus Totalus!"

A white light shot out. Yen-Lo avoided it, he then saw a puddle of water and jumped into it.

Daffodil and Prue looked into the puddle and Daffodil casted a Hot Air Charm, which dried up the puddle. 

**1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA. 3:30 P. M.**

Daffodil and Prue went over to the conservatory to see An-Ling, Leo and Piper were in it. "Prue! Daffodil!" Piper hugged her sisters.

"Did you get Yen-Lo?" "No," said Daffodil as she sat down on a chair. "I should've done better," "Sweetie, it's not your fault," said Prue.

"Yes, it is," insisted Daffodil. "I'm a witch, and The Chosen One, for Merlin's sake!" 

"Daffodil, everyone is not perfect," But Daffodil didn't listen, then she gasped, having a premonition. In it she saw Hermione, she was in the girls' lavatory. 

It looked like an airport's lavatory. She was washing her hands when Yen-Lo appeared out of the toilet water (Disgusting!). Hermione turned around and screamed. 

The premonition finished and Daffodil stood up. "What?" asked Piper. "Hermione, she's in trouble," "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go," 

At these words, everyone huddled together. "You still Apparate or you can orb now?" asked Piper.

"Let's see," Daffodil closed her eyes and she orbed them to the airport. 

**San Francisco International Airport, San Francisco, CA. 3:34 P. M.**

Daffodil orbed inside a storage room. They came out without no one noticing. "Now what do we do?" asked Leo. "We split up,"

They split up to find Hermione. Daffodil ran and ran and finally found Hermione.

But it was too late, Yen-Lo had caught her. "If you want her back alive, give me An-Ling," Yen-Lo then disappeared into the toilet water (I'm going to be sick) with Hermione. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob


	7. A Sudden Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find a way to save Hermione and Zen Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob

**1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA. 3:54 P. M.**

Daffodil was pacing around the conservatory while the others were trying to find a way to get into the Limbo in the Book of Shadows. 

"This is useless," said Piper, closing the Book. "We have nothing, An-Ling's father and Daffodil's friend had been kidnapped and we didn't have a clue on how to save them," 

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" asked Prue, looking at a pacing Daffodil. "Thinking," "Daffodil, maybe you can just let us do our jobs, you're just not...ready yet," said Piper. 

"But I'm not going to sit around and wait for my friend to die!" Everyone went quiet. Daffodil sat on a chair and massaged her forehead.

Then, Daffodil looked up. "We need help, please," The Book of Shadows suddenly flipped to the _To Exchange Power_ page.

"Why Grams show us this?" asked Piper. Daffodil tried to touch the Book and it moved away from her.

"Is that supposed to happen?" asked An-Ling. "It's just temporary," said Daffodil stubbornly. 

"Please Book, just let Daffodil touch you, she promises that you will be just fine," said Prue as she stroked the Book and gave it to Daffodil. 

Daffodil hesitantly grabbed it and it didn't move away this time. "Thank you, Book," said Daffodil gratefully. "And you too, Prue,"

Daffodil flipped back to the _To Exchange Power_ page. "Maybe there's something Grams wants us to do," said Piper.

Then, an idea suddenly lit in Daffodil's head. "Maybe what if we turn the spell into _To Exchange Souls_ spell?" "What?"

"Look at this, we can change the word ' _powers_ ' into ' _souls_ '," "Do you think it'll work?" asked Leo. "It has to be,"

"Well, now the question is, who wants to be the Zen Master?" questioned Prue. They exchanged looks. "I will," Piper volunteered.

"Wait what?" said Leo, looking shocked. "He's the only one who knows how to get in. Besides, it's the best way to surprise Yen-Lo." 

"It's too risky. There's gotta be another way." insisted Leo. "Did the Elders have any other ideas?"

"No." said Leo quietly. "Then there's not. Okay." Piper then chanted, 

_"What's mine is yours, what is yours is mine,_

_Let our souls cross the line._

_I offer up my life to share,_

_switch the souls through the air."_

Then, Piper's soul came out from her body and went down below. "Now that we know that the Limbo was below us," said Prue. 

**Limbo, Somewhere between life and death, Unknown. 4 P. M.**

Yen-Lo was tying Hermione onto the same tree as the Zen Master was. Zen Master's soul then flew out of his body and went above. Piper's soul then went inside Zen Master's body. 

**1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA. 4 P. M.**

Zen Master woke up in Piper's body. "You have a very brave sister." "Father?" said An-Ling curiously. "Yes, An-Ling I'm here. We don't have much time. Where is the dragon blade?" 

"I used it to fight Yen-Lo, but he knocked it out of my hands. Prue, did you pick it up?" "No. Daffodil?" "I haven't seen it." answered Daffodil innocently. "Then who has the dragon blade?" 

**Limbo, Somewhere between life and death, Unknown. 4:05 P. M.**

Yen-Lo had the dragon blade. Hermione was crying while Piper woke up in the Zen Master's body, tied to a tree. "What happened old man?" asked Yen-Lo harshly. 

"I don't know. What happened?" "I was telling you how I stole the dragon blade from your useless daughter when you blacked out." said Yen-Lo. 

"I did? I mean, I did. If you say so." "Who are you?" questioned Yen-Lo as he held the dragon blade to his neck. "I am one with the universe." 

Yen-Lo laughed. "You think you can fool me? I was his disciple for twenty years." He took the blade down.

"An-Ling doesn't have the power to switch souls. So you must be one of the witches, which means An-Ling and her father will come to rescue you. The question is…how are they going to get your soul back when I've got it. 

He held the dragon blade to the Zen Master's chest and captured Piper's soul in the dragon blade. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob


	8. The Natural Design of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Charmed Ones saved the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob

**1329 Prescott Street, Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, CA. 4:18 P. M.**

Prue and Daffodil came into the attic with Leo bringing the dragon blade's sheath to An-Ling and Piper's body, which was inhabited by the Zen Master. 

"This is all we could find." said Prue. "Then Yen-Lo must have the dragon blade." said the Zen Master. _'Piper'_ waved her hand over a puddle and saw inside of Limbo. 

"And used it to capture your sister's soul." the Zen Master concluded. "What does that mean? How do we get Piper back?" asked Leo. 

"We need to get the dragon blade away from Yen-Lo." said An-Ling. "Okay, so what are we waiting for? Show us the way." said Prue abruptly. 

"I should go alone. Piper did this for me to save my father's life." At these words, the Zen Master looked at An-Ling curiously.

"No, she's our sister. We'll all go." said Daffodil. "Is that what you were fighting to save? My life?"

"Of course, father. When we bring you back their whitelighter can heal your wound. He's a miracle worker. I've seen him." 

"You are right. We should all go, but it is a different realm down there with new rules. Yen-Lo has had time to learn and adjust."

"Fine, then let's go." said Leo. "If you go, you risk being pulled into the vortex. Who would heal our injuries?"

"He is right, Leo. You should stay here." said Prue and the Zen Master went in the puddle. 

An-Ling then followed. "Okay, here goes nothing." said Prue with hope as she, then Paige jumped into the puddle of water.

 **Limbo, Somewhere between life and death, Unknown. 4:22 P. M.**

The Zen Master, An-Ling, Prue, and Daffodil entered the Limbo. "Piper!" The two sisters went over to the Zen Master's unconscious body.

"Hermione!" Daffodil went behind the tree to see a piece of cloth had tied around Hermione's mouth. She was crying.

Daffodil released Hermione and took off the cloth from her mouth. Hermione then hugged Daffodil as though she will never let go.

"The dragon blade. Where is it?" "Quiet." said the Zen Master. "Look out!" Prue warned them as Yen-Lo attacked the Zen Master, who was killed to the edge of the vortex.

"Father!" called An-Ling as she went to save her father. "Welcome to my turf." said Yen-Lo casually.

"Look! Yen-Lo's belt." There was the Dragon Blade on Yen-Lo's belt. 

Daffodil took our her wand and just about to cast a summoning spell when the Dragon Blade fell right into her hand. 

"Daffodil, how did you do that?" asked Hermione. "I don't know. It just happened."

"Our powers must be expanded here. You get Piper's soul out of the dragon blade. I'm going to keep Yen-Lo busy."

Prue went over to Yen-Lo. "Oh, it's you... black belt Barbie." "You're going to sorry you said that."

She used her Telekinesis and Yen-Lo was thrown off many inches away from her. 

Yen-Lo dropped his sword while Prue was surprised of her power. The former tried to grab his sword when Prue jumped and kick his chin. 

"Prue, what do I do?" asked Daffodil, who had no clue on how to bring Piper back. "Uh, I don't know. Use your powers, use your wand, summon her soul." 

Daffodil nodded and pointed her wand at the Dragon Blade. Nonverbally, Daffodil summoned Piper's soul out of the blade.

Meanwhile, Prue jumped up to Yen-Lo and they fought. "Now what?" "Put it back in the body."

Daffodil followed her instruction and puts Piper's soul back in the Zen Master's body. Piper woke up and said, "Thanks for the lift. Untie me." 

And she did. "We've got to do something." said Daffodil. "What? I don't have the power in this body." said Piper as Prue dropped to the ground.

"Oh, my ankle. I think it's twisted. I need a time out." Yen-Lo jumped down. "A time out? This will be easier than I thought."

"For me too." Prue turned around and squinted her eyes. The Dragon Blade flew to Prue and Yen-Lo.

Prue avoided it and the blade stabbed Yen-Lo, whose soul now had been captured. Then, something beautiful happened. Literally. 

Limbo changed into a beautiful garden and the vortex turned into a cloud-like vortex. Moreover, the vortex stopped sucking everything in. 

"Oh my god, it's so beautiful. What happened?" said Daffodil. "Beats the hell out of me." said the Zen Master, or was it? She walked over to them.

"Piper?" "Hello!" said the real Piper as the Zen-Master and An-Ling joined them. "The natural order of things has been restored. Including our souls." said the real Zen Master. 

"But how?" "This was all a reflection on Yen-Lo's fears. Of a man afraid of crossing over. In truth, this is a peaceful place. Welcoming." 

"We need to get you home and heal your wound." said An-Ling. "No. I was mortally wounded. It is my time to die, to be reborn." "Their whitelighter can heal." 

"An-Ling, you know better than to cling to the physical world. The way you clung to my hand on the bridge." "But you're my father." said An-Ling stubbornly. 

"I'm no great or less than anyone facing death. That's the only lesson that keeps you from being a true Zen Master. Death is a part of life. A transition, a rebirth, something that your young friends here have learned recently."

 _'Is this Dumbledore or what?_ ' Daffodil thought as Prue handed the Zen Master the dragon blade. "Yes, Yen-Lo must be reborn too. It is the natural order of things."

He started to head towards the vortex, but his daughter stopped him. "I love you." An-Ling told her father for the one last time.

"And I'll always love you, An-Ling." The Zen Master walked with the dragon blade through the portal and disappeared on the other side.

"Does anyone know how to leave here?" asked Daffodil. "I think I know how to do it now." They all joined hands in a circle and An-Ling levitated them up. 

**Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, CA. 6:21 P. M.**

Piper and Paige were walking down the lane of herbs. "Aloe plant: medical uses. Toro herbs: magical herb. St. John's Wart: Medicinal herb. Ragged robin: magical herb. Cupid's Dart: Strictly aromatic." said Daffodil without any difficulties. 

"And that one?" said Piper as she pointed to a herb. "That is Angelica." "And it's use?" "Um, I think it's used mostly to flavor fish."

They then walked to Leo and Prue, who were sitting on a blanket. "She got every answer right." said Piper proudly as Daffodil slightly bowed.

"Yeah!" Prue congratulated Daffodil. "So, uh, what inspired the turn around?" asked Leo as Piper and Daffodil sat down.

"Well, I kind of liked the power boost I had in Limbo so it kind of made me want to work harder faster." "Uh, don't be in too big a hurry. Trust me, you want to fight like hell to keep life separate from magic." said Prue. 

"Here, here." said Piper. "So how's Hermione?" "She's still, you know, traumatised but she's been through worse than us do," said Daffodil stiffly. 

Cole shimmered in. "Well, here comes your personal trainer from hell." "Literally." "Cole, what are you doing here?" asked Prue. "I thought the training is tomorrow." 

"It is," said Cole. "I just wanna see Daffodil, how are you?" "Great, thank you for asking," "Hey, since we are all here, can you tell your life story?" 

"Prue..." Piper began but Daffodil cut her off. "It's ok, Piper. Sooner or later, I must tell you guys right?" said Daffodil. Then, they all started listening attentively. "Okay, here's the story about me, Daffodil Potter..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like/Kudos= Pro
> 
> Comment=Hacker
> 
> Bookmark=God
> 
> Ignore=Noob


End file.
